Love kills slowly
by Joongieh
Summary: GD Breaks up with Miosuki Because he is 'too' famous for her, How does Miosuki feel afterwards? What happens to her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Kills Slowly  
Pairing: Miosuki x Shinpei (In a weird way) Past: GD x OC (Miosuki)  
Genre: Angst  
Warnings: My Writing  
Disclamer: Not GD, But OC.. No that's Eni's D: Owch~  
Summary: GD Breaks up with Miosuki Because he is ''too'' famous for her, How does Miosuki feel afterwards? What happens to her?

Love Kills slowly

"Mio, try to imagine my life, I'm famous, and you're like, ehh.. a normal girl! I don't want you to get many cameras after you, and not to forget all the reporters! I do it for your own good!" GD said, Miosuki felt tears start to fall down from her eyes. It was like someone took a knife and stuck it in her heart and twisted it from left to right. " B-but GD, i-if we l-love each o-other, We... we can do this t-together!" Miosuki sobbed out. " No! I don't want you to come in trouble!" GD said and turned around, he began to walk away when he felt two hands wrap around his waist. "GD, Please" He heard Miosuki sob. " Mio, I do it for you, understand it! G-E-T I-T I-N Y-O-U-R H-E-A-D!" He said and took away her hand from his waist. He walked away, and didn't dear to look back.

Miosuki saw her love of her life walk away and she watched him until she could see him any more. She fell to the ground, she couldn't stand on her own feet. After a while with crying she got up and walked trough the city. "I wonder if it is something like vampires out there?" She said to herself just to get her toughs on something else. "It's cold, feels like those lonely times before I met GD" She looked down in the water " I should cut my hair, it's growing to long" She said and walked past the water.

The only thing she didn't know was that there was some eyes watching her. She walked past the city, she was in some old part of the city, there was no people there. They said there was some odd story about ghosts taking over the city in like the middle of 'second world war' or something. She didn't believe it of course it's to weird.

She walked past some old shops and houses. Something caught her eyes, she turned around and saw a shop wick was light in. She walked closer, she looked inside the window, there was no one in there. Then she saw the door open and she ran behind a carrel to hid. There was a guy, he looked like he was around 20. He held a smoke in his hand, Disgusting she toughed. He turned around and looked in Miosuki's direction. He was kinda cute, really cute actually. He had smooth skin, or so she toughed, pinkish lips and a nice hair cut. But something was wrong, he walked over to her, he had seen her. " What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in town?" He said, oh his voice was so smooth. "I-I ehhh,, I didn't notice where I was, and then I ended up here" She said a little afraid. "Oww~ want some food? I have made it right now" He said with a kind smile. She nodded and walked with him inside. There was an old shop with brown walls and the tables was so small! And there was many old pictures on the walls. It was really fascinating. "Come sit down, I'll be back in a few minutes" He said and walked out in a back room, she toughed it was the kitchen. He came back with 2 plates /of ramen. "Just eat as much as you want" He smiled and placed the plate in front of her.

Miosuki's P.O.V

"Arigato~ _itadakimasu_" And we ate, we ate pretty much to, and talked. I told him how the life in the city was and things about my life. Until I remembered something, I didn't know his name. " What's your name?" I asked tried to not sound excited. " Shinpei" He said simply. " I don't know yours either?" He said and smiled. " ahh~ My name is Miosuki" I said and smiled. I told him some jokes afterwards and we laughed all the time until I realised it was pretty late. " umm, I don't think I have anywhere to stay" I said and blushed. "You can stay here, I have a nice guest room upstairs" He said and smiled kind to me. He lead me up and into a beautiful room, It was a double bet with pink sheets on. The walls were painted light green, the curtains was light pink and it was a beautiful picture of a little family on the picture. He bid me goodnight and walked out of the room. I turned to the picture and looked at it, close. It was a lady, she looked like she was around 40 and a man at the same age, there was 2 kids standing in front of them, the kids was girls. They looked like twins. Then there was a boy, but there was something with that boy. Then I toughed about Shinpei-kun, doesn't he look like that? They're like 2 drops of water! I walked over to the bed and sat down, I forgot the picture when I began to think about GD.

Where is he now? What have he done today? Does he regret that he broke up with me? Is he out and searching for me? I was wondering about a lot. I toughed about his soft blond hair, and pinkish lips that I'll never get to kiss anymore. His brown eyes that I drowned inside when I looked him in the eyes.

"Why did he break up with me? I'm not afraid of the media!" I cried to myself. I lay down on the bed and looked up at the white celling. I closed my eyes and began to think about my first date with GD

_Flashback_

"_Mio, let's go on a date ne?" GD said with his not-so-good Japanese. "Hai~ When are we going?" I asked. " Let's go now, w-well if you have time" He said with a blush. I took his hand and we walked in silence. " Ne, I know a beautiful place" he said and dragged me over a hill, he turned around and looked from left to right. "ahh, there!" he said and dragged me in between some trees. There was a big sakura tree there, bigger that any sakura trees I've ever seen before. He climbed up and reached a hand out to me, I took it and he dragged me up._

"_Look at the sunset, it's really beautiful, ne Mio-chan?" he asked. "Yeah, I love it, I've never seen anything like it before" I answered him and looked at him. I leaned closer to kiss his cheek but then he turned around to look at me, but to our surprise, our lips met. It was sweet, it tasted like strawberry milkshake. His lips was as soft as my pillow. We broke the kiss and he looked away. "sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you" I said and blushed. " No, No need to apologize, it wasn't that bad, actually it felt good" he said and smiled towards me. I smiled back. We watched the sunset, but this time with my head on his shoulder and our fingers linked together~_

_End of flashback_

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was dark, I remembered I had the lights on before I closed my eyes? I tried to sit up, but I noticed the chain around my body. I looked around the room and saw Shinpei standing 2 meters away from me. He walked over to me and placed a hungry kiss on my lips. He broke the kiss and I was about to scream at him but then I saw someone familiar. '_GD or shall I say, what are he doing here?'_ I toughed. "Miosuki-chan meet my best friend Kwon Ji-Yong" Shinpei said with a smirk. I wanted to answer but then I realised I couldn't talk. " Shinpei do your job and I'll leave now, bye" GD said and left. I wanted to yell and ask what was going on, but I couldn't talk.

"Sorry Miosuki, this is my job, it's orders from Akanishi-Senpai" Shinpei said and leaned down. I felt his lips on my neck, slowly parting his lips and then I felt a sharp pain trough my whole body. I wanted to scream at the pain but I couldn't talk. I saw my life pass by my eyes, from when I was born until now. I saw my future if I hadn't met GD, it was happy? How could it be happy? Suddenly I couldn't think straight any more. My vision blurred, and soon I couldn't see anything. Before I flew into endless darkness I heard Shinpei say _"Sorry, we needed to follow Akanishi-senpai's orders. I'm truly sorry Miosuki, and don't worry about your parents. No one will remember you any more, it's like you never have lived" _and I couldn't see, feel or smell anything any more.

_The love of your life can turn out to be the nightmare of your life~_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Kills Slowly (Sequel)  
Pairing: No  
Genre: Angst, scary, fluff  
Warnings: My Writing  
Disclamer: Haha x'3 Yeah... NOT  
Summary: Miosuki died, 50 years later she was revived and not only that, SHE was a HE. What are Miosuki gonna do?

A/N: Notice I'm going to change She to he, And Miosuki to Kei.

"_Sorry, we needed to follow Akanishi-senpai's orders. I'm truly sorry Miosuki, and don't worry about your parents. No one will remember you any more, it's like you never have lived"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miosuki woke up from the worst 'nightmare' in her whole life. She woke up in the grass, she sat up and looked around, she saw trees nothing more. She looked up, the big sun smiled down to her and she smiled. "Another beaut.." She stopped talked when she heard her own voice. She looked down on her body and saw no tits. "EHH?" She stood up and opened the shirt 'she' had on, there was no boobs. She touched her pants and noticed she had a cock. "EHH? WHY DO I HAVE MANY PARST ON MY BODY?" she had turned into a HE. She fell to the ground. "What's happening to me?" She said and crawled through the grass. She didn't notice the big stone in front of her before she crawled into it. "Owch~ What the fuck was that?" she looked forward and saw the big stone. "Ahh, That explains everything" She said and stood up. She walked around the stone and saw the city. "AHH! That must be Tokyo!" She said and ran towards the city. Some guards stopped her. "What's your name sir?" One of the asked. '_Oh, god I need to think fast, I've always wanted to be named Kei I need to remind myself that now it's Kei not Miosuki. I'm a boy from now on! YOSH!' _"My name is Watanabe Kei" HE said and the guards let him pass.

He walked around for a while "Tokyo have sure changed" He said and looked around. "I wonder if I have any money" He said and searched tough his pocket. There it was 1000000 yen, how lucky could a random person be? "I need a place to live" He said high to himself. "You're a lucky guy, I have one apartment left to rent" The man said. "Really? Are you serious?" Kei asked. "Yeah, it's this one" The man said and showed Kei some pictures. After a long chat, Kei bought the apartment and the man took him to the apartment. The man left outside the door and Kei took out the key and opened the door. There was already furniture there, thank god for that. Kei sat down on the couch to think. _'How weird isn't it that he had been a girl and now he was a boy? And as long as he could remember, he died, that guy Shinpei killed him, with orders from... What was the name again? Akanishi? Yeah, Akanishi, I wonder who this Akanishi guy is? I'm hungry' .  
_He stood up and walked to the kitchen "I wonder if there is food in the fridge" He said and opened the fridge. There was 2 packs milk and eggs, some butter and a bred. "I need to buy food, and oh! Clothes" He said. He began to make egg and bacon, when he was finish eating he looked at the watch, it showed 10:30 pm. "Time to sleep" He said and walked to what he toughed was the bedroom. And he was right, he sat down on the bed. It was a double bed with pink sheets. "Okay, I'm sure a guy now and was a girl before, but pink, yuck, I need to buy new sheets" He said and took off his pants and hoodie. He lay down and covered himself with the blanket.

_The dream:_

"_Miosuki you should be more careful when you are playing on the swing!" Her mother shouted to her. Miosuki hugged her mother and said she was sorry._

_Her mother smiled and broke the hug._

"_Miosuki let's go home now, we can play in the garden" She said and took Miosuki's hand._

_Miosuki Smiled and waved to the other kids._

_The was nearly home when Miosuki heard a shot, she turned around and saw a guy with a gun pointing at her mother. She felt her mother loose the grip of her hand and Miosuki turned._

_Her mother lay on the ground covered in blood. Miosuki leaned down to her mother and turned her around. Miosuki began to cry while looking at her mothers blank face._

_Miosuki turned her head towards the guy again and he laughed._

"_Finaly Miosuki, I've killed your whole family, there is just one left... YOU!" He laughed._

"_W-who are you?" Miosuki asked with tears running down her cheek._

"_Akanishi Jin desu, and say good bye" He said and laughed._

_Miosuki turned around and saw another guy pointing a gun at her._

"_Kamenashi Kazuya desu" he said and bowed._

"_And say good bye to yourself!"He shouted and pulled the trigger. "Noooooooo~" Miosuki yelled and the bullet hit her. She lifted her hand to her chest and looked down to the chest. The bullet hit her right where her heart was. She fell to the ground beside her mother._

_She turned her head to her mother, and to her surprise her mothers head was turned towards her. Her mother opened her mouth to speak and the last thing Miosuki heard was "I hate you~" _

"UAHHH!" I yelled and sat up, I tried to calm myself down. "It was only a dream, it was so real, like it really happened in my past life" I said and got his breath back.

I heard a knock on the door. "Ehh? I don't know anyone yet? Who can it be? Please don't say it's Akanishi Jin or Kamenashi Kazuya" I said and got the bathrobe that hung on the bed. I took the cleaning rod and went to the door. I opened it slowly and saw a guy with brown hair, it reached to his shoulder, he was about the same age as me. "Why did you yell? I'm sure evero.. Woah, put that down, I'm not gonna rape you" The guy said and reached for the cleaning rod. I stared at the guy, it was something familiar by this guy, like I had seen him before. "Ahh, I know I'm sexy but you don't need to stare at me like you have seen a ghost" The guy laughed. I turned away "Pft, you are not sexy, and I really toughed I saw a ghost" I said and pouted. "Haha~ You are sure funny, but hey! I am sexy!" The guy said and poked my cheek. "Ahh! By the way, I'm Yamashita Tomohisa, but just call me Yamapi, I got that nickname since my friend told me to wear pink but I forgot it and took blue. And when I came over to my friend he told me to go home and change because I should wear pink, and when I came back, my friend told me I was a good boy. And when we sat on the couch and chatted he said Yamashita pink instad of Yamashita, and then he toughed for a long time and then he said 'your name is Yamapi now! Because Yamashita and Pink Yamapi' and I agreed as long as I could call him Bakanishi" Yamapi smiled "What's you name?" he asked and smiled to me.

I looked at him in disbelieve the same name too' "Ahh! My name is Watanabe Kei, Call me Kei or whatever you want" I said and shook his hand. "I don't feel like going home yet, even if I am in my pajamas. Can I come in?" Yamapi asked. "Ahh, sure, I don't have anything to eat I moved here today" I said and he looked at me. "I'll be right back" He said and ran down the hall to room number 8, I had 10 so we didn't live to long from each other. 5 minutes later he came running back with 2 bags. "What's that? You ain't gonna move in here?" I asked as Yamapi walked in the door. "No, It's candy" Yamapi smiled. " and a movie, it's hmm, Moon Child" He said and gave me the DVD. "Err.. What's this?" I asked and looked with big eyes at the DVD. "EHH! It's a DVD, just put it in the DVD player" Yamapi said and pointed at the DVD player. "Oh, how do I do it?" I asked amazed with the odd machine in front of me. "Ahh, let me do it than, go find a bowl and a blanket" Yamapi said and rolled his eyes. I walked to the kitchen and found the bowl and then to my bedroom and found the blanket. When I came back Yamapi had fixed the DVD and waited for me. "Hurry up~" He said and jumped on the couch. I sat down and gave the blanket and the bowl to him . He put the blanket around us and put the DVD on play. I watched and the movie was the best I have seen, It was even colors on it!

I heard a 'beep~' coming from Yamapi and I turned to him. "Ahh! That Bakanishi!" He said and wrote something on the odd machine he had in his hands. "What's that?" I asked and he looked at me with big eyes."You're odd, It's mobile phone, don't you have one?" He asked and I shook my head. Suddenly I ran to the kitchen and over to the calendar. It showed 6th of July 2010! "WHAT?" I yelled and Yamapi came into the kitchen. I fell to the ground, and he sat down beside me. "Kei-chan, what is it?" He asked and embraced me. "Last I checked the calendar it was 6th of July 1960" I mumbled and he broke the embrace. "Ehh? You're not that old!" He asked and looked at me. "No, I'm 19, Is it really 2010?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you everything that I remember, My boyfriend Kwon Ji-Yong or as I called him GD, He broke up with me. Don't take me wrong here, I was a girl, I got shocked when I noticed I was a guy. But after he broke up with me I took a walk to get my minds on something else, but then I walked into some kind of old city. There was no people, or so I toughed. There was a guy there and he asked me to come inside his shop and eat. And I said yes, we ate and then he gave me a room I could sleep in and I said thank you to that. When I lay on my bed I fell asleep or something and when I woke up it was dark and I tried to sit up, but there was a chain around my body. And then later there was an Akanishi that had said to Shinpei that he needed to kill me. Shinpei was a vampire who followed his leader-sama's words. So he bit me and everything turned black. When I woke up I was out in the wood but then I found Tokyo and I made up the name Kei. My real name is Miosuki." I said and Yamapi stared at me.

1 blink 2 blinks and 3 blinks "EHH? That sounded so real!" He said and lauged.

"It is real" I said and he looked at me with big eyes. "Wait, you said Akanishi?" He asked and I nodded. "Akanishi Jin is my best friend, and to add on, my other best friend is Kamenashi Kazuya" He said and looked me in the eyes. I froze '_Akanishi Jin & Kamenashi Kazuya was the guys who killed me in my dream'._

I shook my head and god up, I took Yamapi's hand and dragged him to the couch. "Let's just watch the movie" I said and he nodded.

When the movie was finish I was asleep and Yamapi turned of the DVD and the TV.

He lay down on the couch and put me on top of him and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Poor guy, I wonder if I should believe him?" Yamapi said. "He is kinda cute~" He said and kissed my forehead and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_The Dream:_

"_Kei-kun, turn around" Someone said and I turned around. There he stood again, Akanishi Jin with a gun pointing at me._

"_Akanishi-kun" I said with hate in my voice. I turned to the other direction and there stood Kamenashi Kazuya with a gun too and pointed at me. _

"_Long time no see Kei-kun, we haven't met since you was Miosuki" He smirked and I heard Akanishi laugh. They pushed the trigger at the same time and the bullets hit me, one in my back and one in my chest. I fell to the ground with a loud thud, I heard someone run towards me and I got turned around. It was Yamashita-kun._

"_Kei hang in, I can't lose you too like I lost my little brother" He said and hugged me._

_I saw Akanishi standing there with a shock written all over his face._

"_Yamapi what are you doing? That's Watanabe Kei who burned down my fathers company, Johnny's entertainment" Akanishi yelled and walked closer._

"_He must have reason for doing it! You don't know anything AKANISHI!" Yamapi yelled to him._

_Akanishi looked like he had got a knife stuck in his heart and he fell to the ground and he died. Kamenashi ran over to Akanishi and yelled " Jin! Jin! Jin! Wake up! You can't die just from that!" And suddenly the same thing happened with Kamenashi._

_Now I couldn't breath anymore and the last thing I heard was "I hate you" from both Kamenashi and Akanishi._

_End of dream_

My eyes shoot open and I cried. "Shh~ Kei don't yell like that" Yamapi whispered and I looked up at him. "Why are your hands around me?" I asked. "Because you look like my teddy bear and I use to hug my teddy bear, baka" Yamapi answered and snuggled closer to me. "Ehm, the clock is 11:45am" I said and his eyes shoot open. "WHAT? ARE YOU JOKING?" He yelled and threw me at the floor. "I need to go, I have work at 12:00am" He said and ran out the door. I stood up from the floor and looked at the door. "He is kinda weird" I said and walked over to the bedroom. I changed into my everyday clothes and walked out.

It was a sun filled day, the birds flew around, people were walking like there was no tomorrow. I began to walk and when I had walked for a while I saw two men I've seen before. "Akanishi and Kamenashi" I said and hid in the crowd and got into a shop at the corner. I saw them walking and I watched them until they vanished from my sight. "Oh god, that was so close" I said. "Can I help you with something?" I tuned around and stood face to face with a girl. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. I stared at her for a while. '_Unbelieveable, It can't be' _There she stood, Yuuki, my best friend from before I became a guy. "Ahh! You look familiar! You look like my friend Miosuki" She said and walked around me. I froze, '_She said Miosuki, b-but t-thats m-me!'_ I shook my head. "one, I'm not a girl. Two, I'm Kei not Miosuki. Three, do you have cheese cake?" I said and she looked at me. "Sure, find a table you like and then I'll come with it" She smiled and walked to the backroom.

In the backroom:

"SHINPEI! You said you was going to make sure Miosuki died! Why are she out there then?" Yuuki yelled and Shinpei fell of the chair. "W-what?" Shinpei said shocked. "She is sitting out there just as a boy! She even ordered cheese cake, her favorite! Go.. ARGH! I wish Akanishi didn't return to be a human again! He could have done it so perfectly! Just making Mio.. err.. Kei fall in love with him and then drive he.. him insane. And after a while with being with Akanishi, Kei would trust him 100% and then Akanishi could bite him" Yuuki said with an evil smile. "But that will never happen or would never happen" Shinpei teased. "Ehh? Why?" Yuuki asked surprised. "Akanishi is together with Kamenashi-kun and he would never be unfaithful" Shinpei said and took the cheese cake and walked with it out and gave it to Kei.

"I'm gonna make sure Kei will die, I'm going to make you kiss my feet for saying that Shinpei" Yuuki said with a evil smile.

Back in the cafe.

"Here is your cheese cake lovely customer" The guy said and placed the plate with the cheese cake on it in front of me.

"Thank you" I smiled and the guy vanished to the backroom again. _'It feels like I've seen him before? Hmm, AHH! Shinpei! But why are there vampires working here, and Yuuki to add her too? This is really weird' _I ate up the cake and stood up leaving the money on the table. It felt good to be out in the sun. I walked to the park and sat down on the bench and looked around on the kids playing with each other.

_Flashback:_

"_Miosuki! Let's go to the playground together!" Yuuki cheered and dragged Miosuki with her to the playground. There was many kids there playing and since Miosuki had moved here just two days ago she didn't know anyone. Yuuki let go of her hand and ran towards a crowd of kids and they looked at Miosuki. "Ahh! Kawaii!" An girl yelled, she looked like she was 15 or something._

_They came to Miosuki and smiled at her._

"_What's your name?" One asked. "Miosuki" Miosuki answerd, she was a little shy._

"_How old are you?" Another asked. "four" she answered._

"_When did you move here?" A guy asked. "two days ago, I live in the big blue house at the end of the street" She answered and the kids smiled. Some girls dragged Miosuki over to the swing and said that she was welcome to play with them since she was a friend of Yuuki._

_Miosuki was so happy for have met Yuuki who seemed like the nicest and luckiest girl she had ever met._

_End of flash back._

"That was the best day in my life" I sighed. I looked at the kids again and saw that they wasn't there. Then I looked at the sky and it was dark. _'I must have passed out'._

"Ahh! Kei-chan" I heard someone say and I felt someone sit down beside me. I turned to the person and there was no one else that Yamapi himself. "Kei-chan, this is my friends, Kamenashi Kazuya, Akanishi Jin, Masuda Takahisa and Tegoshi Yuya" Yamapi smiled and pointed at his friends.

I looked at them, I didn't notice it at first but then I saw it. Akanishi and Kamenashi, the two guys who haunted my dream and killed me in every dream. I fell of the bench and Akanishi walked towards me. I stared hard at him with hate in my eyes. He bowed down and reached his arm out to me. I stared at him with even more hate in my eyes and stood up by myself. The rest of the just stared at me and Akanishi looked like someone had stuck a knife trough his heart. Kamenashi stepped forward and put a hand on Akanishi's shoulder. "Your friend seems like he is afraid of Jin" Kamenashi said to Yamapi. "Kei-chan~ Bakanishi isn't a bad person, sure he have hit some people and of course beaten some to, just like me, but that was just to protect his beloved turtle" Yamapi sand and Akanishi slapped him on the cheek. "YOU PROMISED TO HOLD IT AS A SECRET!" Akanishi yelled. "Ehm, how do I put it together, Akanishi and Kamenashi are together, and it seems like the Tegoshi and Masuda duo is pretty much in love too?" I said and they gazed at me. "You aren't afraid anymore?" Kamenashi asked. "No, he looks like a baby, yelling doesn't help anything you should have hit him in the stomach and made him trow up! He made me lay on top of him tonight!" I said and Yamapi giggled. They stared for a while and then they laughed. "He did the same to me to!" They said together.

2 weeks later.

"Jin, Get your ass out here now!" I yelled and Jin came crawling out like a mouse. "I didn't do anything! I PROMISE!" He said and hugged my knees. I looked at him _'this is definitely not the Jin in my dreams, this guy don't even have a gun! Or I don't think Jin in my dream would hug my knees!'._

I unwrapped his arms around my knees and sat down in front of him. "Jin are you sure you didn't steal my blanket under the pajamas party?" I asked and he nodded and hugged me. "I didn't do it! Don't hit me!" Jin pleaded and hugged me tighter. I unwrapped his arms around me and looked him in the eyes and smirked. "You're definitely not the Jin in my dream" I laughed and he looked at me. "In my dream you and Kamenashi was going to kill me! You guys pointed at me with guns and shoot me! And every time I died someone that was dead turned to me and said 'I hate you'. I'll always feel hated of course but not of you guys! But I NEED MY BLANKET!" I said and stood up. "Yamapi have your blanket, he said he wanted it because it was pink, so when he had made you drink enough beer he took it, and since you was drunk you couldn't remember" Jin giggled. I stared at him and turned around and ran towards Yamapi's door.

Where Jin are:

"So here you are Jin-sensei" Jin heard some one say. He turned around "Shinpei and Yuuki, long time no see" Jin smiled. "How do you like to be helpless human?" Yuuki asked and smirked. "It's better than being a dead person" Jin's smile faded and he stared with hate at them. "And now you need to act as if you want to be a friend of MIOSUKI" Yuuki said with a evil smile. "It's not an act, Miosuki sure was a bad girl before, but she can't remember it, she just remember all the tings with GD. If I had know that she was a good girl in the end I would never have killed her, but god gave her a new chance to live and she deserve it" Jin said and Shinpei began to get worried of how long this would keep going.

"Haha, she is going to get revenge, if she had ever known that it was me who was inside GD's body. She would have freaked out, and that I was the one who killed him" Yuuki laughed. "Bakemono~" Jin said and Yuuki looked at him. "What did you say?" Yuuki asked and walked towards Jin. "Bakemono~ a slow one too!" Jin yelled and ran down the hall and out of the apartment building.

"I'm so going to kill him too" Yuuki said and vanished in the air.

Back to Kei:

"YAMAPI OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled. Yamapi opened the door with a tooth brush in his mouth and a towel around his waist. "what?" He said with a sleepy voice. I ran inside his apartment and into his bedroom. _'It's not here'_ "YAMAPI! Where is my blanket!" I yelled and he came into the room. "On the bed, don't you see it?" Yamapi said and I saw it. I ran towards it and took it. "You could have asked instead of making me drunk and then steal it!" I yelled and he just rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom. "Is it something wrong Yamapi?" I asked when he came out. "My neesan died last night" Yamapi said and hung his head low. I let the blanket fall to the ground and ran and hugged him. "Why didn't you call me last night?" I asked and felt his hands wrap around my waist and he buried his face in my shoulder. Little by little my shoulder got soaked. I walked back wards and when I came to the bed I turned us around and made him sit on the bed. "God is evil, I've never met your neesan, was she a good person?" I asked and he looked at me. "She was the best, her name was Yuko and she was 34, she had 2 kids, Rika and Mio. I'm their uncle and of course she have husband and his name is Mikoto. They all died and that was in an car accident at 1:34am last night" Yamapi sand and tears ran down his cheeks. I looked at the clock it showed 10:30pm. "I'll sleep over here and hold you with company" I said and helped him lay down on the king sized bed and then I walked over to the other side and crawled beside him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I put the blanket around us and the pink blanket was forgotten on the floor as we both fell asleep in each others embrace.

Yuuki's P.O.V: (I is Yuuki now until I write End of Yuuki's P.O.V)

I put a smoke in my mouth. "Shinpei, lighten it!" I said. "Hai" He answered and lightened the smoke. _'I need to find a way to kill that Miosuki, she really doesn't have any reason to live, there should never have been any Miosuki Watanabe. That's why I killed her family to make sure every singe Watanabe in this world died, but then god wanted to be a bad guy and revive her again! It's unfair! So damn unfair! I sure was her best friend before and I hate myself for it! And now my master is a friend of her and is trying to kill me! Poor him, vampire's can just die by drinking another vampires blood. He is never gonna make me do that, and he must have some kind of other plan! He was the worlds smartest vampire, he must have some kind of plan! But what can it be?'_

"Shinpei, do you have anything in mind that Akanishi can do to kill me? Some other way than making me drink another vampires blood?" I asked and he turned to me. "He can make you go to the beach, you know the morning sun is dangerous for us vampires. Even if we can go outside in the day sun. Morning sun have some kind of glow that make us burn, that's why I never take a morning walk by the beach" Shinpei said and I looked at him. "Why didn't I know that one?" I asked him and he looked surprised at me. "You didn't know? But Konoe, err wait, you aren't that old as me. Well I and Akanishi had a teacher and his name was Konoe and he walked out in the morning sun and he burned up" Shinpei said and I looked out the window.

"_'I'm alone, just wasting time, Watching the sunshine, The beautiful sun, All I hear are angels crying, Oh, won't they just sing instead' _That was what Konoe sung while he burned" Shinpei said and laughed a little "Pathetic~ there are no such things as angels" Shinpei sighed. "If there was, I would never be one, even how much I wish for it, I've been a bad boy" Shinpei whispered. I tuned my head to him and saw him crying, I felt sad just by watching him. "I'll go out, see you in hell" He said and walked out. I stood up and chased after him, I grabbed him by the hand. I hugged him from the back. "I know you have lived for a long time, but please, don't leave me alone" I cried. "If you want help, just go find some other vampires, I don't want to kill that poor little boy, I think he have had enough! He is just a normal boy for heavens sake, and let go of me!" Shinpei yelled and pushed me into the nearest wall. "Fuck off~" He said and walked out. I took my coat and silently followed him, he walked down the road and down where the beach was. I hid behind a litter box and I saw him sit down on the beach. I saw the sun coming up from the water, or it seemed like that, for a girl who had never seen this. Shinpei just sat there and smiled, I saw the smoke that came flying out from his body. I wanted to run over to him and save him but it was to late.

The flames formed a big circle around him it looked like a aura. Then he vanished in ash and I broke down in tears. I waited to the sun stood on the middle of the sky and then I ran towards the ash. I took it in my hands, and held it near my chest. "Shinpei you idiot~ You wasn't a bad person at all! Baka, Baka, Baka!" I cried and I didn't notice the person who stood beside the litter box.

End of Yuuki's P.O.V

I woke up alone, no one beside, under or over me. Where was Yamapi. I walked to the hallway and I didn't see his shoes so he had maybe taken a morning walk or something.

I decided to take a morning walk as well, I walked out of the apartment building. Out on the parking lot and looked around. "Ahh! I want to watch the sunrise!" I said happily and ran down to the beach. I stopped when I saw Shinpei walking down to the beach with Yuuki running in his heals. She hid behind the litter box and he walked down the beach and sat down. I looked at Shinpei as the sun came up from the horizon and he began to burn? Sure he was a vampire but there was something wrong. He vanished in ash? When the sun was on the top of the sky Yuuki ran down to the ash. I walked down to where she had hid, I saw her crying and she said _'baka baka baka'_ to the ash. "Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei~" I heard someone say. I turned around and found Tegoshi standing there with flowers in his hand. "Yuya~" I said and smiled. I ran up to him and he smiled. "Today is 4th of july, Massu's birthday to be more exact. I have picked flowers for him" He smiled and I laughed. "He will sure love them" I smiled. "I even did it with my heart, That's why they are red, they represent our love for each other" He smiled and looked at the flowers again. "They are beautiful and your words are beautiful" I said and he giggled. "Where are you going Kei~?" Tegoshi asked with a smile. "I don't know" I answered and he smiled. "You can come with me and then we go shopping" Tegoshi smiled. We walked to Masuda's favorite shop and Tegoshi bought the hoodie Masuda had wished for a long time. It was a blue with while letters on, it was written such things as 'love, kiss, hugs' and things like that and on the back it was a big white rabbit. I bought a shirt for Masuda with the same rabbit on it and I asked Tegoshi to give it to him since I had to take care of Yamapi.

We said good bye and I saw Tegoshi smiling while he practically jumped down the road. I smiled and walked back to Yamapi's apartment. _'I wish I had a boyfriend like him or even a girlfriend since I'm a boy now_'

When I got over to Yamapi's place he sat on the couch. "Hey~ I met Tegoshi he is very happy today since it's Masuda's birthday" I said and Yamapi actually smiled. "Hmm, he is so lucky.

My girlfriend broke up with me for around a year ago" Yamapi said with a sad smile. "We sure sheared happy times together, but I'm lucky again, I have the best girlfriend in the world nowadays!" He smiled and got up from the couch and jumped around me. Aren't you suppose to be sad? Your sister died last night!" I said and Yamapi stopped jumping and looked at me.

"I can't suffer all the time, I must be happy because she is in a happy place with her family now" Yamapi said. "And I have the worlds best girlfriend Kiriyama Yuuki!" Yamapi smiled and jumped around me again. _'Kiriyama Yuuki, w-why? W-what?'_.

Suddenly everything turned black and I heard Yamapi yell my name.

28 hours later:

"Ahh! He opens his eyes" I heard a girls voice say, my eyes shoot open when I saw it was Yuuki.

She smirked at me and it was then that everything fell in place, Yuuki was a bad person, she was a vampire herself and she was the one who was GD at that time. I saw it on the smirk, GD did never smirk because he toughed he looked weird when he did so, and at that time I caught a glimpse of him smirking. I looked at her with hate and then I saw Yamapi run towards me. "Oh dear I'm so happy you didn't die! I seriously toughed you died!" He said and hugged me.

I saw Yuuki looking angry at me and I hugged Yamapi back. I didn't want her to get this guy so easily, he was my best friend I don't want him to be like her. Yamapi broke the hug and smiled.

"I won't let anyone take my dear best friend from me" He said with a huge smile.

"And I won't leave my best friend" I answered and Yuuki got very angry now.

"Pi-chan could we please go on that cinema now, I really want to see that movie" She said with her angel voice. "Sure, Kei-chan want to come with us?" Yamapi smiled.

"Ahh! No, I have better things to do than hang out with the girlfriend of yours" I said with a angry tone and got up and walked out the door.

It rained today and it was nearly no people outside. I had my umbrella with me and watched the few people who walked around there. They looked like they was in a hurry and some looked like they just wanted to stay longer. I walked to a shop window and looked at my reflection and I saw that my hair was nearly as long as I was when I was a girl. "I think it's time for a hair cut" I said and walked down the street until I came to a hair saloon.

I walked in the door and closed it after me. "Can I help you sir?" a woman asked and smiled. I smiled back and said "I want my hair cut, I want to have it like Seto Kouji" and she said I could sit down and she began to fix my hair.

I loved the music that played in the back ground in the shop, it was David Choi – That girl.

30 minutes later she was finish, my hair looked beautiful just like I wanted it. I gave her the money and bid my goodbye.

I walked trough the city and saw the poor kids that didn't have any money to live, they sat at the corners and looked dead. It was a little gang of them and there was 5 of them, 3 guys and 2 girls. I walked into the shop and bought some food and walked out to them. "Kids~" I smiled at them, they looked at me and they looked like they saw ghost. "A-are you going to rape us?" One girl asked and I shook my head. "Of course not, Are you in family?" I asked them and they nodded. "Do you guys love each other as if you guys could do everything for each other?" They nodded and I saw the love in their eyes. I put the food bag down and they looked at me with confused looks.

"It's food, you need to eat and be strong. Then you should grow up and live a happy life in a big house" I said and they smiled. "Thank you sir~" They said together and I smiled to them and walked down the street. "What a nice guy" one of the girls said and smiled.

When I came home to my apartment I felt like a strong sleepy power took over my body and I fell down on the couch and slept.

Akanishi's P.O.V

"Fuck! There is not more smoke in the box!" I whined. "EHH? Are you kidding?" Kame asked and sat up. "Nooo~ I want to take my morning smoke before going over to Kei and take him and Yamapi for a walk!" I whined. "Jin, don't forget the Tegomasu duo!" Kame hit my head lightly.

"sure, those lovey dovely guys needs to join us wherever we go" Jin sighed.

Kame got up from the bed and put on his clothes. "Jin love, you should get dressed, we need to go soon it's soon noon" Kame said and walked out of the room. "Kameeeeeee~" Let's take a shower together first!" I jumped up from the bed and ran after him. I caught him in the living room and dragged him into the bathroom. "A hot shower~" I grinned and Kame giggled.

End of Akanishi's P.O.V

I woke up on the couch and heard the knocks in the door, I walked over to the door and there stood Akanishi Jin, Kamenashi Kazuya, Yamashita Tomohisa, Tegoshi Yuya and Masuda Takahisa the best friends a guy could have. "Keeeeeei~ We're going for a walk, come with us" Jin said and dragged me out the door. I smiled and we walked down the hallway and out the door.

How lucky wasn't I for having some good friends beside me everyday and living in the same building as me?

"Ahh! Kei you have cut your hair, Kawaaaaiiiiiiiiii~" Masuda said and smiled. "Thank you Masuda" I smiled and he ruffled my hair. "Let's go to the playground where we all met for the first time" Yamapi jumped up and down and of course no one could resist Tegoshi when he used his puppy eyes and Yamapi's jumping so we walked there. We played on the swings and played tag. We had so much fun, until I looked over at the road and there sat a little girl with a car driving in her direction. It was like everything was going in slow motion, the kid turned in our direction and I saw it. The kid looked just like me when I was little, she had long curly black hair and brown eyes, pinkish lips and her brows was the same as mine.

Even the clothes was the same, a pink dress with light blue hearts on it. She had the same shoes too. A pair of black shoes, with a ribbon on top. She had a ribbon in her hair and the ribbon was purple with red hearts on it. She looked at me with hate in her eyes and she looked kinda dead.

On the other side of the rode I saw Yuuki standing with an evil smile crossing her face.

My mother was even there, she stood on the side of the road and screamed but it was like the world didn't have any sounds. I began to run towards the girl when I had come half the way the cars hit the girl and the world started moving in the real speed again and I ran towards the girl and sat down beside her. She stared hard at me and I tried to fight the tears from falling down.

My friend came running towards us but stopped when they heard the weak words the girl said.

"I hate you~ It's a shame to be the same as you, I wanted to die. Dai kirai Akuma" the girl said and I got up and stepped back, when I was at the end of the road I fell to my knees and screamed.

My friends looked at me with huge eyes.

Yamapi ran to me and sat down beside me. "Why? What have I done?" I asked. A weak voice in my head said "You have been a bad girl Miosuki, I hate you~" It was the voice of my mother, the voice I loved most in the world. I felt my brain blacking more and more out and I could nearly breath anymore.

I turned my head towards Yamapi and he looked at me with huge eyes. I felt a single tear fall from my cheek and then my hands found their way to my neck and I couldn't catch my breath. I fell to the ground. And I heard all my friends shout "Kei~" "KEI CAN YOU HEAR ME?" "WAKE UP" and I turned my head towards the girl and the last thing I heard before everything turned black was "I hate you~ now and forever~"

_You'll always have enemies who you don't know, watch up or it can go terribly wrong_

_

* * *

_

A/N: FINALY! I USED 2 DAYS ON THIS! IT WAS 9 SIDES ON MY COMPUTER!

Well, I hope you like it Eni, You asked for a part 2 and you got a part 2.

Sorry if I wrote something wrong^^"

Comments are loved~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Kills Slowly (Part 3)  
Pairing: Kei(OC) x Yamapi, Yamapi x OC  
Genre: Angst, fluff, Romance  
Warnings: My Writing  
Disclamer: Haha x'3 Yeah... NOT, BUT Yuuki is mine 3  
Summary: Kei think he died but he just fainted. He woke up in the hospital 2 mounts later and got news he really didn't wanted.

A/N: You have friend love and love love, and don't misunderstand me, Yamapi loves Kame as a friend. This chapter have a surprise too, at the end.

Love kills slowly part 3

I toughed I died but I didn't. I slowly opened my eyes, I was afraid of waking up in a wood or even in the middle of a war! After being saved by god or something else I think everything is possible! I looked up at a white ceiling, I felt my hand was very warm so I turned and what I saw was a sleeping Yamapi, I stared at him and then I saw Yuuki sitting in a chair with a smirk on her face. "I love my life" She said and she put on a evil smile. I looked at her and she stood up and left the room. I looked at the door and then at Yamapi, '_he looks so cute when he is sleeping, I don't want to wake him up, but I need to'. _"Yamapi?" My voice was very hoarse. "Yamapi, wake up" I said.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school today, I'm sick" Yamapi answered and tried to roll over to the side, but there was a problem, he sat on a chair. He fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

"Yamapi, are you okay?" I sat up and asked. "Yeah~ wait! You are awake!" He looked shocked at me and I just stared at him. "You have slept in like 2 mounts!" He said and stood up to sit on the bed. "EHH? What happened to me?" I asked shocked of the news. "When that girl got hit by a car, you tried to help her but she said something and then you walked back and fell onto your knees and began screaming. Then I ran towards you and sat down beside you and you fainted, or I thought you died but that's just because I'm stupid" He said and laughed at the end. I stared at him for a long time until I asked "So, what happened to me since I fainted?" I asked and his smile faded. "Your heart was weak so you needed a new one" He said and my eyes widened. "Who gave me their heart?" I asked. "Err, it was Yuuki" He said with a weak smile, my eyes widened and I looked at him in disbelieve. "But shouldn't she be dead then?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, she should but then she said she was an vampire and vampires don't need a heart, the doctors want more vampires because then they can save more lifes" Yamapi said.

"Are you guys still together?" I asked and he looked at me. "Of course" He said and smiled. I lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. _'How am I going to live now, with the heart of a person who have tried to get rid of me?And with her heart, I can get feelings for Yamapi, this is not good. I need to do something, but what?'_

"Earth to Kei" I heard Yamapi say. "Ehh? Did you say something?" I asked and sat up. The doctors had checked me and I was able to go home for now as long someone could live with me and keep an eye on me. And no one else than the one and only Yamapi was going to do that, so he said I should move in with him for a couple of weeks. He said I could sleep in his bed and he could take a mattress.

Yamapi and I had just got my stuff when someone came running to us. "Yamapi love, how are you doing? And what are you doing?" It was Yuuki. "We are moving Kei's stuff over to my apartment" Yamapi said and continued walking. "Aha, so why are you guys doing that Kei?" She asked and looked at me. "I'm going to live with him the next couple of weeks" I said and she smiled. "How cute~ Ne Kei? Don't take Yamapi from me!" She pouted. _'Don't act as if you are just an innocent girl Yuuki, I can see right trough you' _I said to myself. "You'll never know" I said and ran after Yamapi.

"Haha, Oh yes I know" She said and smiled before walking out of the building.

AT AKANISHIS.

Currently he was sitting on his bed and writing in his 'diary' no the 'diary' that was written for Kame. There it was written-

_I'll try to write truth about my LONG life, you'll hate me afterwards, even if you hate me I'll love you Kamenashi Kazuya for now and forever3'._

"It's just a perfect first side, I need to write something now" Jin said as he tried to remember something he remembered.

_'Dear Kame, right now I remember the time when you asked me to join you on stage to sing Kizuna. I toughed it was a bad idea but when you walked out on the stage and everyone screamed your name I toughed I should turn around and walk away, but I didn't. Do you know why? Well, I'll tell you anyways. When your voice filled the whole place I felt my heart warm up, and that's because I love your voice so much, It's weird ne? That someone like me can love? Hah! But I showed the world what I was made of when I entered the stage. I remember the shocked that was written all over their face when they saw that the big AKANISHI JIN was singing. It was a event that I'll never forget, and that's thanks to you._

_Ne Kazu-chan do you remember when we acted in Gokusen and I was supposed to hit you in the face. At that time I toughed it was fun, because we wasn't really friends at that time. Well, I'm not going to write about dramas here. Gomenapai~_

_Well, there is a big secret that I've been hiding from you in 5 years now. You'll never believe me at this but I need to tell, I can't tell you face to face because that would just make you faint._

_Well, before I met you I was best friend with a guy who was called Shinpei and he had a friend that was called Kiriyama Yuuki. We hung out together everyday, we did lots of fun stuff._

_But then Yuuki told us a secret, and that was that she had a friend who was called Watanabe Miosuki, and he told us who it was and she even showed us her. The girl was good looking and she didn't look like she was a bad person at all. Then 3 weeks later Miosuki was put in a cell at the police station, and yeah she had murdered her own little brother._

_I toughed it was weird so I asked some police men if I could meet and I got a yes. So they showed me her cell and I walked in. I even asked them to go away and so they did to my surprise._

_She sat on the bed with her head buried in her knees, I walked to sit beside her and she looked up at me. She looked like she had seen a ghost, but I just asked._

"_Did you have some certain reason to kill your little brother, I suppose he was like 13? and you're 15 or 16?" I said it while taking up a some from my pocked and I didn't even notice that she had stood up with her fist pointing at my head. When I looked up I got the fist right in my eye and I really didn't feel anything, and the reason was that I was an vampire._

"_I asked you a question, and the question wasn't 'hey girl, can you please hit me in the eye?' I asked you WHY YOU KILLED YOUR LITTLE BROTHER?" I actually stood up and she got afraid and ran to the nearest wall._

"_Please don't hurt me, when I did it I was out of my mind, like I wasn't myself. When I got back to myself I saw my brother lay beneath me and I saw so much blood around me and him and __it was then I noticed that I had stuck a knife through his chest" She said and tears actually ran down her cheeks like floods. I walked closer and she whimpered about thing like 'don't hit me please'._

_I stood in front of her and I embraced her, I could feel that she was shocked._

"_I'm not going to hit you, I did the same thing to my little brother Reio when I was younger, just don't do the same thing that I did" I said to her and she sobbed. "What did you do?"._

"_I ran away from it and I ran to a train station and the train hit me, and I died" I said to her kinda sad. She broke the embrace and looked at me. "But how the hell can you be here then?" She asked confused. "There was a vampire who saved me, and I hate it" I said she ran to the side, she ran to the window to be exact. "Vampires eat human blood, get away from here. I don't want to die yet! AKUMA!" She yelled and I stared at her. "I don't eat human blood since I was a human before, and I know how it feels when a vampire bites, and I don't want anyone to feel that pain. So please don't be afraid of me! I'll get you out of here and I'll help you get away so they won't find you" I said to her. "You're saying the truth I can see it in your eyes" She said and smiled. She was actually very cute, BUT not as cute as you my Kame3_

_So in the end I helped her out, I really believed in her at first but when I sat in the window of her room she walked to me. She smiled her cute smile and said "Get ready to die, akuma" and then she stuck a knife trough my foot and since I was holding my foot because it hurt so bad, she stuck a knife trough my forehead. I fell out the window and landed on the ground, people looked at me and I could hear people screaming._

_The pain was very weak now and I couldn't feel it anymore. I got up and people looked at me with shock written all over their faces. _

_The first thing I did was of course trying to find my friends. It was hard to walk with the knife trough my body but I tried to ignore it._

_And now just to shorten down the story I came there they helped me and we decided to kill Miosuki. And we did, I wasn't with them because she could recognize me. But by an accident I walked in to the room and I needed to act all calm._

_The rest of my life went on, we lived our lifes in many countries. I lived in Norway for 2 years, I was a fisherman, it was funny, I wish I could bring you to Norway one time, but it's too late._

_When you read this letter after your work I'm maybe not in this world anymore._

_I want to save Kei from Yuuki, because I know Kei is like another person than what Miosuki was._

_If I can't kill Yuuki, I want you to leave this city as fast as you can, she'll think that you and I was together at this, but I decided this all by myself._

_Please tell Yamapi as fast as possible that I love him so much, and thank him for being my friend for 20 years now and for believing in me when no one else did . (He knows that I was an vampire and he knows that I quit it too)_

_BUT I love you more than anyone else in the world and all the other worlds, if I come to heaven we'll meet there. There is a box on the kitchen table and in my drawer there is a cute little gift from me to you._

_I'm sorry for not giving you a goodbye kiss but I need to do it now. And if I told you face to face you would just began to cry and tell me not to leave with your puppy eyes, Oh god, I came to remember them right now, I don't want to do it anymore! BUT I NEED TO!_

_Grab some courage Akanishi!_

_Don't be angry with me, remember there are always a chance that I'll wake up to life again, like Miosuki did just as Kei. Just check around for someone with the name Akanishi Jin or if I wake up as a girl my name would be err, Akanishi Miyuki._

_Let's meet in your dreams Kazu-chan3_

_I love you more than everything else, even more than my life Kazu3 Don't ever forget me!_

_Love Love your Jin!3_

"It'll be perfect!" Jin said and kissed the letter before placing it at the living room table.

He took his shoes on and took a last look inside the bedroom where they used to make love, and then he walked to the door and opened it and before he left he took a last look in the living room.

"I love you Kazu, I love you so much, I don't want to leave you" He said but gathered all the courage that a human possibly could get and closed the door behind him.

"Next stop, try to kill Yuuki" He said and walked down the road.

END OF AKANISHIS

KAZUYA:

"Tadaima" He said as he came in the door. He walked into the living room and wondered why all the lights was of. He walked to the kitchen, no one. Then he walked to the bathroom, no one. There was just one place left, their bedroom. He walked in, no one. He walked out again and into the living room. He sat down on the couch it was then he noticed the letter that was laying at the table.

"What's that, ahh, it's from Jin, Dear Kame, This 'diary' is dedicated to my dear Kazuya and it has the same nickname as you, when I'm not here anymore you can read this book. Hmm, WHAT? NOT HERE? What the hell!" He yelled and read the whole letter with a blank face. He lay the letter down on the table and looked at the wall.

"I hope this is just one of your not-so-funny jokes Jin" Kazuya said. "Wait, gift? On the kitchen table and in his drawer?" Kazuya walked to the kitchen first and saw the box was placed on the middle of the table. Kazuya opened the box and saw there was all the rings and necklace's he had wanted. He put then on the table and looked at them. Some of then was even Jin's, the ones he had used.

Kazuya notices a ring with something written on it. He took it in his hands and read out loud.

"This precious man who is wearing this ring belongs to Akanishi Jin" Kazuya looked at the ring and got tears in his eyes. Maybe Jin was gone now, then he remembered the other gift in the drawer.

He walked over to the bedroom and opened Jin's drawer.

There was a little bag and Kazuya took it out and inside the bag it was a big box. He took the box out and opened it.

There was a big turtle plush and there was a note too and a little plush pig, on the note it was written: _'I was out shopping today, and when I was there I bought this plus because it reminds me of you, maybe if you open the mouth of the frog you will get a surprise? Well, the pig was another reason. You remember before when Massu was out side his house and talked with people like he don't do now? Yeah you do, Well when I saw it I was like 'look it's Massu!' so I bought it, it's cute too, ne?' _Kazuya cried harder but he managed to open the turtle's mouth.

Inside there it was many pictures, Kazuya took them out and looked at them, there were all pictures of them, Yamapi, Massu and Tegoshi actually there was some pictures from the pajamas party with Kei on.

Kazuya walked to the living room to get the other letter and back to the bedroom. He took his turtle plush, pig plush and the two letter with him to the bed and lay down on Jin's side.

He found a picture of Jin and looked at it. "Jin, you're an big baka! The biggest baka of all bakas! That's why your name is Bakanishi!" Kazuya said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"But that's the baka I fell in love with, I fell in love with the baka who does everything for his friends. And that's why I love you so much Jin3" Kazuya said and fell into a deep dreamless sleep, there was no Jin beside him anymore to hug him asleep and whisper cute words to him.

The Jin he loved and cherished was maybe now in another world than Kazuya.

END OF KAZUYA

"Noooooooooooo~ Why do you win all the games we play!" Yamapi whined and I laughed at him.

"You're a loser Yamapi, It's just because I'm so cute and little that the game want me to win" I said and Yamapi hit me in the head.

"Itai~" I said and he laughed. "You're just to cute Kei, I can't understand it! How can a guy like you be so cute?" Yamapi laughed and rolled over the floor, I laughed with him. But we stopped when the phone started ringing. "Shimo Shimo?" Yamapi said and I giggled at his way of say Hello.

"Kazuya? Why so sad? Jin? What? Noo he didn't? WHAT? Are you joking? No, I don't think you are joking! It's just so weird, why did he do it? To save Kei from someone? Aha.. EHH? WAIT! EHH? NANDE? Kazu don't cry! I'll come over now! Why not? Argh, I'll come tomorrow even if you will or not! Go to sleep! He is not dead, I don't believe it! I'm going to search for him and bring him home to you! YAKUSOKU! I Love you to Kame~ Rest for a while. Later ne? Bai bai" And Yamapi hung up on the phone. "What was it with Kame?" I asked him. Yamapi turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. "We need to find Jin before he does something reckless again" Yamapi said with a serious voice, I nodded and he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the apartment building.

We walked to all the places where Yamapi toughed Jin could be, but Jin wasn't there. We then decided to split ways.

YAMAPI:

"That Jin! I need to find him! When I find him I'm going to kill him for sure! Or not..." Yamapi kept talking to himself until he saw someone standing beside a streetlight. He looked closer and the person fell to the ground, Yamapi ran towards the person and turned the person around. "Daisj.. JIN?" Yamapi yelled and took Jin in his arms. "Pi?" Jin said with a weak voice. "Yes, you Bakanishi! You have made Kame so worried! Even Kei is searching for you!" Yamapi yelled to Jin and hugged him close. "Oh no... We need to find Kei" Jin said and coughed. "I'm not going to make you speak so we'll just do it"Yamapi said and broke the hug. "You need to climb up on my back!" Yamapi said and Jin did as he said. Yamapi walked in the direction Kei had walked a few minutes back. "Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei~" Yamapi yelled. Yamapi stopped and looked around. "Jin? Are you still alive?" Yamapi asked. "Yeah" Jin breathed out. "Do you have your phone with you?" Yamapi asked and sat Jin down on the ground. Jin took his phone up from his pocket and gave it to Yamapi. He took the phone and walked some meters away from Jin so that Jin couldn't hear him. He dialed a number and pushed the 'call' button. "JIN?" Was the first thing he heard. "No, it's Pi" Yamapi said. "It's about Jin" He added. "Have you found him?" The other person asked. "Yeah, he is in a very bad condition. I wonder who have done it" Yamapi said.

"Pi, in the letter Jin wrote that it was Yuuki, think logically. Maybe your girlfriend isn't a that good girl. And to add, how many times have you been in bed with her?" The other person asked a little annoyed. "Okay, one, you don't have anything to do with my sex life. Two, no I haven't and three I think you should come here now, we're around the tofu shop place" Yamapi said and hung up.

"Jiiiiiiiin~ here is your phone" Yamapi said and smiled. He sat down beside Jin and Jin leaned his head on Yamapi's shoulder. "I feel so sleepy" Jin said and closed his eyes. "Sleep Jin, Just don't die on me, I don't want to see a dead person at the moment" Yamapi said and Jin laughed.

"You never fail at make me laugh" Jin smiled and silently fell into dreamland.

"Where is Kame, he need to come before Jin wakes up" Yamapi said and looked around. 30 minutes later Kame came running down the road. Yamapi gave him a 'SHUT UP' sign to tell him not to yell or anything. "I came as fast as I could" Kame whispered. "You need to take care of Jin, I need to find Kei" Yamapi whispered back. "Okay, I'll take care of him, he is my boyfriend after all" Kame said and smiled to Yamapi. "Good, take my place and don't make any sounds, there is someone around in this area, and the person is out after Jin, I can feel it" Yamapi said and stood up.

"Later" Kame said and Yamapi walked off.

"I'm sorry Yamapi, but I know who the person is, and I can stop them, but I don't want to lose Jin" Kame said to himself.

END OF YAMAPI

"Argh, I just knew it was you all the time! Why do you take revenge on Yamapi's friends and not me?" I yelled and she smiled her evil smile.

"Ne, Kei? You killed my boyfriend that was your little brother too, why shouldn't I kill the people you love with your heart. And the time will come when I will take Yamapi too, I don't love him and I'll never do" Yuuki laughed. "And you can't stop me, because you are just a little human" She laughed even harder. If eyes could kill someone, mine would kill Yuuki right now. How could a girl be so evil, and after being such a good girl. What had happened to me since I killed my beloved little brother?

_Flashback:_

"_Onē-san! Come play with me! Yuuto want's to play in the swings!" Yuuto yelled and I smiled and ran towards him. "Onē-san is going to play with you" I said and he smiled and jumped up and down. I helped him onto the swing and I pushed him. He laughed and I laughed with him. When he was finish I stopped him and he smiled and hugged me._

"_Miosuki is the best Onē-san in the whole world" He giggled and I smiled._

_End of flashback_

"Look, you see by yourself that he wasn't an bad boy, you was the bad girl, I can't understand why you would kill him" Yuuki said and I toughed a little about it, she was right in a way, but that is not a reason to kill someone, and not Yamapi he was in love with her, how can she do something that bad to him?

"Look Yuuki, I know that what I did was pretty bad, but you see, I'm another person now and I yelled and her eyes widened.

I heard footsteps so I turned around and looked in the direction Yuuki looked. "Yamapi~" I whispered. "How much did you hear!" Yuuki yelled and ran to stand beside me. _'What are she thinking she is going to do now?'._

"I heard from 'besides Yamapi haven't done you anything!'" He said and Yuuki smiled. "Good" She said and I felt the anger burn inside of me. I `wanted to yell at her and tell her to say the truth, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I decided to try to make Yuuki angry at me so she would try to kill me and not the others. I walked to Yamapi and stood in front of him. I put my hands on each side of his face and leaned my head in. I closed my eyes and pouted my lips. Our lips was so near to touch each others but then I kissed his cheek instad. "Ne, Yamapi I and Yuuki was just talking about what a good boyfriend you are" I said and ran to Yuuki and jumped onto her back. "I see" He said and blushed. "The reason why I'm here was because Jin wants to talk with you Kei he said it like last night or so, but he still wants to talk with you" Yamapi said and began walking and we followed, I was still on Yuuki's back.

"What are you planning on doing?" Yuuki whispered. "Nothing at all, ne, do you remember when I used to sit on your back?" I asked. "Yeah" She said with a soft voice. We walked in silence and Yuuki actually had me on her back all the way.

AKANISHI AND KAMENASHI:

"Yamapi?" Jin opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. "My name is not Yamapi, It's Kazuya" Kazuya said and Jin jumped in surprise. "And Kazu-chan is very angry at Jin right now" Kazuya added. "Ehm, I- I don't know what to say" Jin said and let his gaze fall to the ground.

"First, I need to forget my anger until you get healthy again and then I can punish you" Kazuya smiled. Jin tried to stand up but it was kinda hard since he was full of bruises.

"Jin don't move like that, you will just make it worse" Kame said and helped Jin sit against the wall again.

"Where did Yamapi go?" Jin asked and Kame looked at him. "To find the person who did this to you, and we both know who it is but DON'T say it to Yamapi" Kame answered with a cold tone.

Jin stared at Kame. _'there is definitely something wrong here, Kazu-chan is hiding something' _Jin toughed but his toughs was irrupted by a yell of his name.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Someone yelled and Jin looked up. "Jin are you okay? Are you hurt?" It was Kei, _'Why are Kei sitting on Yuuki's back, okay, this must be a dream! They don't even get along'._

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks" Jin answered. "Well, we can't sit around here all night long" Kazuya said and everyone nodded. "Let's just go home everyone" Yamapi said and we nodded again.

"See ya tomorrow guys and girl" Jin said and Kazuya helped him up with some help from Yamapi. Kei jumped off Yuuki's back and she bid her goodbye.

"I wonder where she actually lifes" Yamapi said and everyone nodded. "WAIT? Yamapi doesn't you know where your girlfriend lifes?" Kazuya asked and everyone stared at Yamapi.

"What? It's not that long since we got together!" He said and everyone laughed.

END OF AKANISHI AND KAMENASHI.

KEI

I and Yamapi sat on the couch in the living room. Yamapi was drinking beer while I preferred soda, actually I was wasn't 18 yet so I didn't want beer. "But Kei dear, you don't actually look like you are 16, maybe you are 23, and if you are 16 you should have been in school" Yamapi laughed.

"You are right, but I feel like I'm still 16 and no one can do something about that" I said and he looked at me with those puppy eyes of his. "Just take a little bit of it, it isn't like you would get drunk of it" Yamapi said and put the beer in my hands. _'It won't kill me?'_ I toughed and took a sip of it. Yamapi stared at me. "What?" I asked and he smiled "You like it!" He said and smiled like crazy. "What so? It's not like you would get it back anyways" I answered and drank all of it.

"Oye, you're going to get drunk of that" Yamapi said and I gave him the empty bottle.

"Me? Drunk? Haha, you must be joking" I answered. "So fast? It's faster than Bakanishi" Yamapi said and I stared at him with a stupid smile. "I think you should sleep now, mommy Pi is going to take little Kei to bed now" Yamapi said and hugged Kei to get him of the couch. "I'm not tired mom, I want to play hide and seek" I said and Yamapi laughed. "Hide and Seek? Are you joking? Haha, let's just get you to bed" Yamapi said and lifted Kei up so he could carry him to the bedroom.

"Are Pi-chan going to sleep with me?" I asked and Yamapi put me down on the bed.

"If you want so" Yamapi said and put the blanket over me. "Come and sleep beside me" I said and Yamapi smiled and got onto the bed. He put the blanket over us and put his hands around my waist.

"Do you feel comfortable?" Yamapi asked. "Yes" I answered and snuggled closer to him.

_'I just hope Yuuki won't find out of this, I don't want to lose her, and I don't want to lose Kei, he is a important friend. But there is something that is wrong here, I have the feeling that something is going to happen soon'_ Yamapi's toughs was irrupted by something soft on his lips. _'What the..'_ Kei kissed him. It felt so soft and oh he tasted strawberry, wait! When did guys begin to wear lip-gloss?

Yamapi forgot all he was thinking of when the kiss deepened. Kei broke the kiss to get some air but to Yamapi's surprise Kei just snuggled close to his chest again and nothing more happened.

_'What a weird guy, I wonder if he tries to make me confused_ _here, kissing me so suddenly? I hope no one saw that!' _Yamapi toughed and snuggled closer to Kei.

They fall asleep not knowing about the certain person in the apartment on the other side of the hallway.

"Yes Yes Yes, I want to know where Yamashita-kun lifes, do you have any clue about it? Ahh, on the other side of the hallway? Oh, yes thank you sir, have a good night sleep" _'Finally am I going to get what I have wanted for so long, I can do whatever I want as long as I wish it will happen. Wait, who is this Kei that Kame-chan were talking about? Well, I'll find out tomorrow and Yuuki is going to get revenge for taking my brother Shinpei from me!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yesh, Chap 3 or wait part 3, this was suppose to be a one shot. But Eni-chan wanted more and now I want more of it. So I'll be on vocation for a week or two so maybe I'll write Chapter/Part 4 as soon as possible. If you have seen Gokusen 2 you'll understand why I wrote Gomenapai instead of Gomenasai, Jin is kinda sleepy in one of the episodes you see^^

Comments are made to be loved3


End file.
